


A History of Inappropriate Behavior (in 22 parts)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Insight, F/M, Mapping character evolution, Season 1, Shorthand, UST, Uses canon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets capturing Skoulson moments throughout Season 1.   Shorthand, so you have to be pretty familiar with the episodes.  There is a list at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

1x1

He had kidnapped her (okay, those were her words) and she maybe liked his style?

Huh.

Mutual fanclub, because first, she was an 084, and second, her work for the Rising Tide was making SHIELD very uncomfortable. 

From a van. 

With a computer she won in a bet.

He decided he was going to ignore the fact that she was twenty six and that her eyes made him want to pretend he was a different man.

****  
1x2

Of course he got it on with Reyes.

Duh.

But, what was all that about "classified"?

He could keep the deets to himself, thankyouverymuch.

She just wanted to know if SHIELD "protocol" included the vertical mambo, or if Coulson was, maybe, a bit of a rulebreaker?

Because, she felt like he might be a rulebreaker.

Even with the suits and the face and all.

****  
1x3

She wanted to know about the truth serum.

Okay. Fair enough.

She's wondering if he played her.

And, clearly, Ward's looking for an angle.

Ward WAS the bait.

Training Skye is probably a real pain in the ass. Ward needs that. 

But, she's thinking that far back. Clever. 

Should he be impressed or worried?

****  
1x4

Slide on in was probably a bad choice of words.

Oops, nevermind. He just did. Yay.

This guy is so unprofessional, and SHE LOVES IT.

Seriously, she's completely reevaluating her concept of company men.

This is a top guy at SHIELD and he is RIDICULOUS.

And she knows she's going to call him "Phil".

Someday. 

Without a doubt.

****

1x5

This is serious.

He wanted to give her a choice, but then she gives him an ultimatum.

Never going to stop looking.

He remembers he has a heart.

He thinks about SHIELD and how she's so outside of it.

She is not going to like what she finds.

But, he's going to help her.

He wants her to stay. He's kind of in the same boat.

It's becoming a problem.

****

1x6

She's been shadowing Ward.

But Coulson is in there right now. With Diaz.

And neither of them will walk away. That's a real possibility.

He put them all on the outside, and stayed there with him.

What kind of man does that?

She's struggling with the fact that she might be falling in love with him.

Maybe he is why she stayed.

Miles would never do something like this.

****

1x7

He didn't have an extraction plan.

Literally, figuratively.

How did she manage to insert herself into his life, his head?

He's trying to do his job, and she is making him question EVERYTHING.

That was why he wanted her.

That was exactly why he wanted her, but he can't think about that now.

She has a point. A perfectly rational point.

And he's going to act on that, instead.

****

1x8

Thor. Haha. Eat that, Coulson. Phil.

She will call him Phil in her head, as much as she wants.

When he's not looking at her.

And he doesn't like the little rub about Thor, does he?

He doesn't like aliens (understandable), Thor associations (in particular) and he is trying to be so nonchalant.

It's kind of cute to see him so perturbed.

She'd like to really get under his skin.

Really get her human hands on Coulson.

****  
1x9

He's not really talking about the watch anymore.

He's just talking.

Because they've run the gamut and she's been alone with him in this room.

In the dark, working things out.

It's a horror movie cliche, but, he has to admit, he's on overdrive the whole time.

And maybe they will die, and maybe he's completely infatuated by her?

They do make a good team, whatever happens.

****  
1x10

He's bringing up a French new wave director to talk about an old girlfriend?

Pushing it, Phil.

She does Google. A lot.

And she's never seen a Truffaut film, but she knows the kind of guys who do.

So, dial it back a notch, because...onto you.

Mr. Charm School. 

She might watch a Truffaut film, though.

Just to see what all the fuss is about.

****

1x11

Skye. Skye.

Skye.

What she did for him.

With that bracelet on. And nothing to prove.

She did that for him.

All he could say was: "I appreciate your concern."

He wanted to fall apart.

He wondered if she could take it.

****

1x12

She was afraid to look at his face.

She didn't want to cry in front of him more than she already had.

Then, he took her hand.

Held it.

They bounced around inside of the storm.

And she felt anchored.

She could feel his heartbeat through his palm.

He didn't want to let go.

She began to let herself believe that was true.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

1x13

"When she means so much to you."

He wanted to do more, wanted to hit harder.

If he did something to her...

Unthinkable.

He could go down swinging, but not that way.

She was okay.

Oh, God.

Please, just be okay.

****

1x14

She was alive, but, it wasn't enough.

He needed her awake.

Needed to see HER.

Even when Simmons told him to sleep, he stayed awake for them both.

Waited, until they were alone.

Then he promised.

Things he never would have thought he could ever say.

****

1x15

The world was full of darkness.

But, she could live without answers now.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Neither was she.

They had both died once.

And they were both alive.

In the dark.

Together.

****

1x16

Skye was finally going to get something.

He couldn't give her everything.

But, he could give her this.

She had earned it.

He was going to do it in front of them all.

And hang their doubts and their excuses and their protocols.

He was going to try to be professional about it, though.

If she'd let him.

****

1x17

They'd been "whispering"?

Yeah.

True.

Since, like, week one.

Fitz, where have you been?

But, thanks for noticing!

And "whispering"?

Really underselling the whole thing.

****

1x18

He admits, he likes to hear her say he's right.

But, he's learned a few things along the way.

Like, why he is doing this.

And the why has to do with the who.

The US.

Because, they're in this together.

And he's not letting go.

****

1x19

Why is she here?

This is going in her file, right?

Don'tsayCoulson.

Don'tsayCoulson.

"It's the only home I've ever known."

Oh, Koenig liked that answer.

Well, goodie.

She'd hate the whole thing to come out like THAT.

****

1x20

She's absolutely seething.

He's never seen her this angry, laser-focused.

There are ways to relieve that sort of thing.

And it's understandable, with what she's been through.

He's got a few ideas, and, he'd really like to.

Just not in a place like this. 

He loves her too much.

Chocolate it is.

 

****

1x21

Compassion is harder?

Okay, she gets it.

That was for then, this is for now.

Because, he appreciates her compassion.

He just doesn't share it at the moment.

He wants Ward and Garrett.

His laser focus, and she's in the way.

Well, that's just great, because, what is she supposed to do, then?

****

1x22

Fitzsimmons are off the radar.

And he has his own orders.

Ward and Garrett are going down.

Period, end of story.

Skye is worrying about Fitz and Simmons.

And he needs her head to be where his is right now.

He really needs that.

When this has settled, then they'll talk.

**Author's Note:**

> 1x01 Pilot  
> 1x02 0-8-4  
> 1x03 The Asset  
> 1x04 Eye Spy  
> 1x05 Girl in the Flower Dress  
> 1x06 F.Z.Z.T.  
> 1x07 The Hub  
> 1x08 The Well  
> 1x09 Repairs  
> 1x10 The Bridge  
> 1x11 The Magical Place  
> 1x12 Seeds  
> 1x13 T.R.A.C.K.S.  
> 1x14 T.A.H.I.T.I.  
> 1x15 Yes Men  
> 1x16 End of the Beginning  
> 1x17 Turn Turn Turn  
> 1x18 Providence  
> 1x19 The Only Light in the Darkness  
> 1x20 Nothing Personal  
> 1x21 Ragtag  
> 1x22 Beginning of the End


End file.
